User talk:Ryan Stoppable/Archive 3
This is an archive of conversations on Ryan Stoppable's talk page from January through June 2011. To leave a message for me, please go here instead. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 PFMuffinStrike455 He says it is wrong to place to have Isabella appear in Phineas's Birthday Clip-o-Rama! for now, but you said "she wouldn't miss Phineas's b-day for ANYTHING". Please explain to him/her about it. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 00:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 13:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 70.16.182.198? Since you are around, this person needs to have a short block for adding nonsense and it also completely changed the lyrics on one song. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 00:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 01:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Also.... User 24.1.22.99 is the Tigger vandal that was here as a 71 IP, evading their block, adding "And Paul Winchell as Tigger" as a category. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 01:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 01:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Who is it? Who's the user who does the famous happy dance? Sincerely, Danville. "The place where the impossible...HAPPENS!" P.S. Does my catchphrase need work? Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 from RRabbit42's talk page Now there's a spammer called Personalizedhacker... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 22:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Added here by Isabella and Lego Liker.All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 23:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I have left a message on that user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 23:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) For the record... Hi I used to be mr. Rock but now I'm Candace liker so how do I be a admin :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ryan from here on out I'm Candace liker because I have no password for mr. Rock Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 similar named users I've noticed that on the wiki I'm admin, a user (Hey12345) was impersoniating Hey1234, a user with over 11,000 edits on that wiki, that they were appearently a vandalism account who tried to frame the user, but they are quickly blocked forever. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 19:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : Until the account is used for malicious purposes, it should just be treated as a similarly-named account, much like the fact that we have several people who have used "Phineas" or "Phineas Flynn" in their names. We do not have any restrictions on user names just because they are similar. Our sockpuppet policy covers malicious uses. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, please help! Hi Ryan, I have edit Infobox character/doc in order to make it not contain Category:Character, Females, Teen (Candace box in it). Can you includeonly the box in Page creation portal, this will make the Category pages not contain the Creation Portal, I can because it have been block! Just admin can edit it!, please visit Category:Characters, can you see some strange pages on it? Please do and remove it, that will make look nicer! --- BBunny42 (leave a message) 10:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : BBunny, we have user versions of our templates that do not automatically add those categories. The are: :* Template:Infobox user actor :* Template:Infobox user character :* Template:Infobox user episode :* Template:Infobox user song : Some of the templates will still show up in categories, but that's a result of having them auto-include categories on the pages they are used. They tend to include themselves, not just the pages they are used on. I haven't found out what code would be needed to prevent that from happening. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011